Evalonia
|head_of_government=Dangant Kuranco |head_of_state=Nationalist Party of Evalonia |head_of_military=Dangant Kuranco |legislative_branch= |executive_branch= |judicial_branch= |population= |area= |capital_city=Falkand |major_cities=Falklard |major_religions=*Josephism *Aaronoism |currency=Ef |language=Evalonian |demonym=Evalonian |predecessor=Fahrgrave |successor= |formed=Baraton |founded=1883 |dissolved= }}Evalonia is a nation in southern Damalias. Evalonia is a led by Premier Dangant Kuranco and the Nationalist Party of Evalonia. In 2016, Evalonia suffered a civil war, pitting the Popular Front against the Trotskyite party. The Popular Front emerged victorious and the Nationalist Party, which far outsized the remaining parties, became the party in power. Evalonia is the youngest of the twin nations which broke away from Baraton, breaking away from Fahrgrave in turn in 1883. Evalonia established a kingdom, but by 1918 had established a Trotskyite government, which lasted until 2016. Evalonia had become a close ally of the other twin nations, Fahrgrave, Avgrov and Tavra, but recently befriended Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin. Evalonia was a key member to the CommPact, the Baraton Alliance, and its successor the Vataf Alliance. They're also a member of the Baratonian Trade League and the Central Trade Union of Powers, as well as the and the Central Entente. History Early History While Evalonia was not a part of the original schism, they were a part of the extended schism in Fahrgrave, breaking away from Fahrgrave in 1883, and as a result of the Baratonian civil war, Fahrgrave was not prepared to deal with Evalonia and let it go. While relations were initially hostile between the two nations, Evalonia and Fahrgrave became close allies in the years leading up to the Great War. Evalonia remained neutral during the Great War but suffered a Trotskyite revolution. Stalinists and related groups were killed or ousted in response. Interwar In response, neighbouring countries despised the government and it took years for Evalonia to get out of isolation. With the rise of in Avgrov, Avgrov and Evalonia didn't want anything to do with eachother until World War II, when the two nations found allies in eachother against a common enemy. World War II Evalonia was an ally of Fahrgrave prior to World War II, and when the conflict came, Evalonia sided against the Grand Valeerius States, Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin, fighting primarily in naval combat against the Aluri-Dertabinian navy. Evalonia sent military supplies and expeditionary forces under command of an Avgrovan commander to the front and was eventually one of the nations at the peace treaty. Evalonia became a founding member of the CommPact and officially had an Alinist government installed. Cold War Evalonia was an ally of Avgrov during the Cold War, and during the Eastern crisis directly opposed the Western nations and Teurin. In 1973, Evalonia left the CommPact and surrendered the Alinist regime, re-installing the old regime which it kept until 2016. Modern Day Evalonia had been a more stable and peaceful nation than it was before, up until 2014, when it got involved in the Arkasian Civil War, and two years later had a civil war on itself. As a result of the civil war, the Trotskyite government was removed and replaced with Dangant Kuranco's Nationalist Party. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc